


It's Coming... Home

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Football, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Louis is angry about the result of the England vs Croatia match so he finds a way to relieve it.





	It's Coming... Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I had to
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson

“It’s comin’ ‘ome me fookin’ arse.” Louis stormed through the door, the odour of sweat and beer immediately permeating the air in their place. Harry was fully expecting that response, watching the gripping match from their TV at home.  
“Sorry baby,” Harry called back, looking over his shoulder to see Louis angrily ditching his bags. They made a dull thump sound on the wooden flooring as Louis threw them away along with his England jacket and shirt like their existence offended him.

“Babe, I mean it was good we got this fa-.“ Harry was cut off, expecting to be consoling an upset Louis and instead he felt a deep kiss. Louis’ tongue immediately licked into Harry’s mouth, messy, wet and rough.  
“S-Stupid fookin’ i-idiots,” Louis growled between kisses as him and Harry fell back against the sofa. Harry cuddled his husband closer, not particularly adverse to this kind of consolation.

“C-Can we?” Louis asked as he reached down, no matter how much he needed it he wanted Harry to be on board too.  
“Of course,” Harry smiled, Louis’ muscles so clenched that it was bulging out Louis’ abs and arms and Harry’s dick twitched. The smell of sweat and alcohol and pure musk was overwhelming as Harry buried his head in his topless husband's chest and Louis ripped Harry’s sweatpants off. He was surprised to find a butt plug there when he reached down but the shock quickly turned into clenched teeth as he felt the design of an England flag jewelled along it. Louis pulled it out and threw it across the room.

“It was for good luck.” Harry sadly smiled and Louis scowled at it.  
“Pathetic they were, fookin’ pathetic,” Louis spat as he shoved his shorts down. Louis took Harry’s hands and pinned them above his head, Harry reeled with the feeling of Louis nails leaving moon shapes in his skin and the dull pressure around his wrists.  
“Gonna fuck you so hard, at least I'll show 'em a good fookin’ performance,” Louis scoffed as he spat downwards, his wrist working quickly to cover his dick in his makeshift lube. He didn’t really care if it hurt, he knew Harry liked the pain.

Louis pushed in, all in one go and he felt the pressure of the day melt away into the tight heat. Harry groaned as Louis didn’t waste any time with ruthlessly pounding into him. The slapping of skin was only just louder than the TV replaying the goals and Louis looked over briefly, gaining even more anger. He gripped onto Harry’s hips, the sofa shaking with how hard he fucked into Harry’s prostate.  
“Fookin’ useless pieces of shit, fookin’ arseholes,” Louis seethed as he leant down and bit a bruise into Harry’s neck.

“You show them, daddy,” Harry replied, throwing his head back and scratching lines into Louis’ tanned back. Louis propped himself up, hovering one hand over Harry’s throat in a silent permission, Harry nodded.  
“Yeah, do it,” Harry said, trust resting in their intense gaze. Louis’ hand wrapped around Harry’s throat, feeling his adams apple bob with the thick swallows.  
“Choke me, daddy,” Harry rasped and Louis pressed down harder, feeling Harry’s voice box vibrating with a moan. He was drunk with anger, power and one too many pints of beer. He let Harry inhale in intervals as he grinding his dick deeper and deeper into his tight hole.

“Gonna fookin’ come, fuck it so deep in you that you’ll choke on it,” Louis warned and Harry gripped on harder, Louis’ thrusting so harsh and fast he was struggling to think. Louis cut off Harry’s air as he filled Harry’s ass with his come, groaning out swear words as Harry tightened on his pulsing dick. Louis lifted his hands and Harry coughed in a rush to get his air back.  
“I-I’m coming daddy, f-fuck,” Harry choked out and Louis reached down, jerking Harry off with a purpose and biting more hickeys into Harry’s pale skin.  
“England’s fookin’ not though is it?” Louis growled as Harry’s back arched and his come spurted into Louis’ fist and between their sweating bodies. The release seemed to have helped both boys in relaxing partially after the intense game. They collapsed into the sweat-slicked sofa, cursing and panting.

“You okay love?” Harry asked, pushing Louis’ fringe away from his sweating forehead and kissing it softly.  
“Yeah, fuck ‘em, donny rovers are better anyway,” Louis laughed and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck loosely, “you okay? Was I too rough?” Louis asked worriedly and Harry shook his head.  
“I’m alright, it's sort of hot to see that side of you,” Harry confessed and Louis smirked, licking his lips.  
“Was it now? Well, our team’s shit so you can look forward to much more,” Louis promised and Harry giggled but spread his legs, still eager to go again.  
“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, subscribe for better fics than this and leave comments!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson


End file.
